50 Shades Of Graham
by Ehsis
Summary: Hannibal X Will - Événement se déroulant après le premier épisode de la saison 3. Will Graham, pleinement conscient de sa nouvelle nature, ne peut réprimer le besoin de retrouver Hannibal. Hannigram.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris simplement pour faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

 **About** : Hannigram

 **NDLR** : Un dialogue que je suivrais d'un " * " sera prit directement du film 50 Shades Of Grey, et ne m'appartient pas.

 **50 SHADES OF GRAHAM**

« _Je regarde avec insistance au plus profond de tes yeux. Je te touche de plus en plus à chaque fois. Quand tu pars, je t'implore de rester. Je crie ton nom, deux ou trois fois d'affilée. C'est trop étrange pour que je puisse expliquer ce que je ressens. Et mon orgueil est la seule chose à blâmer car je sais que je ne comprends pas en quoi ton amour réussit à me faire ressentir ce que personne d'autre n'arrive à me faire éprouver_ »

Crazy In Love _ **BEYONCE**

* * *

« _Hannibal..._ »

Le chuchotement de Will se perdit dans la froideur des murs en pierre.

Sa démarche était comparable à un félin en chasse. Ses pas lents foulaient le sol sableux des catacombes Il savait qu'il était là. Il pouvait le sentir, le ressentir. L'inspecteur Pazzi sur ses pas, l'ancien agent devait être prudent. Il savait qu'il voulait attraper Le Monstre de Florence tuer son _Il Mostro._.. Graham était resté très évasif, limite provocateur, avec l'inspecteur mais il ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il était faible, il le manipulerait comme une marionnette s'il venait à poser trop de problème.

Will s'enfonça d'avantage dans les ténèbres glacées, dans ce labyrinthe froid et morbide, prenant garde à ce que son boulet ne le suive pas de trop près. _Personne d'autre n'approchera Hannibal, personne ne posera les mains sur lui..._ se répétait Graham dans son esprit dérangé. Il ferma les yeux un instant, baissa la tête et inspira profondément quand des images premièrement floues vinrent s'imposer à lui. « _Penchez la tête en arrière, fermez les yeux et laissez-vous aller dans le calme de la rivière_ » Une larme s'était échappée de son œil gauche lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, penché sur Will, ensanglanté. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'enlever cette image de son esprit, la voix d'Hannibal, son visage si proche du sien tandis qu'il gisait dans une marre de sang. Dans une version idyllique de la situation, il modifiait ses souvenirs et, alors qu'il était avachit sur le sol de la cuisine du cannibale, se voyait saisir sa nuque et supprimer le peu d'espace qu'il y avait eut entre eux. Succombant de sa blessure, il dirigeait la main d'Hannibal sur son ventre à l'exact endroit où il l'avait incisé précédemment. Et il appuyait, de toutes ses forces, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis, tout en gémissant lentement. Un bruit quasiment inaudible parvint à ses tympans et le tira de ses rêveries.

« _Hannibal..._ »

Il éleva la voix. Il savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre, il voulait qu'il l'entende. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là, qu'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'il voulait le voir et être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Retrouver cette exclusivité d'antan de leurs tête-à-têtes nocturnes. Ces visions l'accablaient même les yeux ouverts et pleinement conscient de la situation. « _Je vous pardonne Will... Me pardonnerez-vous?_ » La voix de son ancien psychiatre raisonnait dans sa tête. Il inspira profondément et déclara à voix haute :

« _Je vous pardonne_ ».

Un mouvement sec se fit entendre, retentissant dans l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hannibal était là, depuis le début il était là. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'être près de lui après tant de mois de fuite. Il tourna la tête quand Will prononça ces mots et sa respiration s'accéléra assez pour qu'il ne puisse la maîtriser. « _Will..._ ». Le susnommé fit plusieurs pas dans la pénombre, guidé par un frisson incontrôlable. Cette voix, cet accent, la façon dont il prononçait son nom... Tant d'émotions le submergeaient. Il savait qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'Hannibal mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il était. De plus, l'inspecteur italien était toujours sur leurs pas, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque de se laisser distraire par la présence d'Hannibal. Mais ce dernier en décida autrement ses pulsions assaillaient son corps et son esprit, il fallait qu'il le touche, qu'il rende la situation réelle. Le cannibale disparu en une fraction de seconde et Will réagit brièvement à ce changement. Quelques secondes plus tard toutes les lumières offrant un éclairage tamisé dans les tunnels s'éteignirent les unes après les autres pour n'offrir qu'une noirceur glaciale qui envahit l'endroit en une trentaine de secondes. Will se stoppa quand il entendit Pazzi réagir vivement à cet incident Il ne devait pas rester là, immobile dans ces couloirs et prendre le risque de se faire rattraper par l'inspecteur. Mais il était aussi sûr d'une chose : Hannibal était le responsable de ces ténèbres.

L'inspecteur italien se rapprochait de plus en plus et Lecter devait réagir. Il n'avait que quelques minutes et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que ses mains tremblaient. Cette perte de contrôle de lui-même ne lui ressemblait absolument pas mais il ne pouvait la renier. Pazzi se rapprochait et il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Will qui avançait lentement dans la pénombre. Hannibal agit en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués assez vite au manque de lumière et il distinguait la silhouette de son ancien patient. Il marcha dans sa direction et passa à une vingtaine de centimètre de lui. Il tendit sa main afin de l'effleurer mais sentit des doigts saisir son poignet avant de pouvoir atteindre sa cible. Ni Will ni Hannibal ne dirent mot et se contentèrent de respirer profondément comme expulsant un gémissement de soulagement. Alors que Pazzi n'était plus qu'à un virage des deux hommes, Graham relâcha sa prise et Hannibal fit glisser ses doigts sous le T-shirt de l'ancien agent et frôla la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite, sentant ses abdominaux se contracter à son contact.

« _Hannibal..._ »

Will gémit lentement et doucement Les mains de son psychiatre avaient toujours eut un effet plutôt radical sur lui. Ce gémissement fit flancher Lecter, qui sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, suivit d'une colère indescriptible qui submergea tout son être. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable, faible, perdre le contrôle. Il s'éclipsa quand l'inspecteur arriva dans le champs de vision de Graham.

* * *

 _Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à m'y remettre mais me voilà de retour, une mini fic en deux ou trois chapitres, je verrais selon l'inspiration, qui j'espère, vous plaira._

 _Enjoy :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos Follow :) Ça me touche énormément!**

 **Fannibal : Merci pour ce message, je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y remettre et je suis contente que le résultat te plaise 3**

 **Murabelle : Merci pour ton commentaire! N'hésite pas à lire mes autres OS Hannigram si mon style te plait :) J'ai rate K+, je pensais rate plus haut mais il n'y aura aucune scène de sexe explicite ou des choses trop "hard" comme dans mes précédents. Mais aux vues de certaines scènes dans ce dernier chapitre, je vais peut-être passer en T :) **

* * *

**Précédemment,**

 _Will gémit lentement et doucement Les mains de son psychiatre avaient toujours eut un effet plutôt radical sur lui. Ce gémissement fit flancher Lecter, qui sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, suivit d'une colère indescriptible qui submergea tout son être. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable, faible, perdre le contrôle. Il s'éclipsa quand l'inspecteur arriva dans le champs de vision de Graham._

* * *

 **50 Shades Of Graham**

 **Chapitre second.**

 **[End]**

Will Graham reprit ses esprits en un instant et se retourna pour faire face à l'inspecteur qui avançait prudemment vers lui.

« _Vous devriez faire attention inspecteur, il fait sombre ici... Vous pourriez vous blesser..._ »

Rinaldo le regardait d'un air à la fois méfiant et interrogateur.

« _J'en ai vu d'autre, ne vous en faites pas pour moi »_

 _« Vos recherches sont infructueuses, il n'y a rien ici_ »

La voix de Graham sonnait comme une sentence grave et irréfutable. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient on jurerait qu'ils devenaient noir, reflétant une part de sa personnalité enfouie depuis bien trop longtemps. Il continuait à fixer l'inspecteur et clignait des yeux de moins en moins souvent. Il approfondissait simplement son regard, frôlant un côté sérieusement menaçant. Sa mâchoire se contractait lentement lorsqu'il serrait puissamment ses dents, provoquant une forte pression au niveau de ses molaires. Ses muscles ressortaient en dessous de ses pommettes et ses lèvres restaient closes. Les doigts de sa main droite bougeaient frénétiquement comme mimant un virtuose du piano tandis que ceux de sa main gauche s'incrustaient avec force dans sa paume. Sa respiration, lente et contrôlée, provoquait un mouvement régulier de son abdomen. Il voulait le faire flancher, le faire reculer, le faire fuir. Le jeu du dominant et du dominé. Les deux hommes continuaient à se regarder quand Will desserra son poing et vient passer une partie de sa main sur ses lèvres. Sa peau mal rasée provoqua un léger bruit de rugosité lorsque deux de ses doigts appuyèrent sur sa joue droite tandis que son pouce s'enfonçait fluidement dans la gauche. Il pencha la tête et déclara en souriant :

« _Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez votre temps ici, inspecteur. Vous devez avoir tellement de choses à gérer, avec tout ce qu'il se passe à Florence en ce moment_ »

Pazzi garda le silence quelques secondes et répondit :

« _Je vous remercie de votre conciliation, Mr Graham, mais ma priorité est d'attraper Il Mostro. Rien ne pourra m'écarter de cette mission. Bien que je commence à être très curieux à votre sujet. »_

 _« Curieux ? Et pourrais-je savoir en quoi j'éveille votre curiosité ?_ »

La discussion était tendue, Will ne sourcillait pas, Pazzi continuait à faire bonne figure mais l'ancien agent du FBI l'inquiétait sérieusement.

« _Et bien, j'ai rencontré un certain Jack Crawford récemment_ , »Will réagit instinctivement à cette annonce. « _Il m'a dit être là suite au décès de sa femme mais également pour retrouver un ancien ami et agent du FBI. Anciennement profiler sous ses ordres_ »

La brève réaction de Graham le conforta dans l'idée que Jack parlait bien de lui.

« _Et il serait, lui aussi, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Bien évidement je ne me suis pas attardé sur le sujet mais vous pouvez comprendre que cette coïncidence entre ces meurtres, Le Monstre de Florence, votre arrivée ainsi que la rencontre avec Jack Crawford... est un peu grosse pour n'être, justement, qu'une coïncidence..._ » Pazzi essayait tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus sur la conversation mais Graham s'impatientait et n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Hannibal. Il était toujours là et l'attendait peut-être. Cet inspecteur lui faisait perdre son temps, un temps précieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette information lui échapper, Jack Crawford était bel et bien ici. Et il était là, non seulement pour lui mais également pour Hannibal. L'horloge tournait et Will devait mettre un terme à cet entretien.

« _Vous savez, par moment, le hasard fait bien les choses... »_

 _« Ou mal, cela dépend de quel point de vue l'on se place. En attendant, je vais prévenir votre vieil ami et ancien supérieur que vous êtes ici, cela me contrarie qu'il passe des heures à vous chercher alors que je peux lui fournir ce renseignement._ »

« _Ce serait très aimable de votre part inspecteur_ » Will offrit un sourire à en faire pâlir Rinaldo Pazzi. Derrière cette façade faussement aimable, des flash l'assaillaient. Il devait user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas les mettre à l'œuvre, bien qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Après tout, un mort de plus ou de moins emmuré dans ces catacombes changerait-il beaucoup de chose ? Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Will vit que Pazzi était déjà loin, téléphone à la main. Il devait se dépêcher; Il se retourna et marcha rapidement dans la pénombre, son instinct guidant ses pas. Ses yeux s'étaient maintenant pleinement habitués à la luminosité inexistante des lieux et il se dirigeait sans aucun problème. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il sentait son sang affluer à une vitesse impressionnante dans ses veines. Ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était court. Tout dans sa tête se bousculait, des questions dont il n'avait aucune réponse harcelaient sa conscience. Va-t-il le retrouver à temps ? Que fera-t-il à ce moment là ? Il fantasma un instant sur ses capacités à s'occuper lui même de sa propre vengeance. Il l'assaillirait de coups violents, se délecterait du sang sur ses mains. Il jouirait de la sensation de ses doigts dans les cheveux du cannibale quand il le maintiendrait au sol, à califourchon sur son ventre. Il s'humidifia les lèvres à ces pensées alléchantes. Le tuer ne lui procurerait aucun plaisir. Mais le voir effondré au sol, traîné dans la poussière de cet endroit morbide, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, l'excitait tellement que s'en devenait un besoin vital. Ses poings emprunt du sang de cet homme qui lui avait tout prit et qui le hantait jour et nuit; Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait se sentir pleinement soulagé. Un besoin érotique et un épanouissement sexuel ne pouvant s'accomplir que dans la souffrance, la violence et la bestialité de leurs actes.

Ce désir accaparait son esprit depuis qu'Hannibal avait enfoncé en lui cette lame d'acier. Tel un animal, il avait ce besoin sauvage et irrationnel d'assouvir ses pulsions.

« _Bonsoir Will_ »

Hannibal se déroba de sa cachette et se plaça face au jeune homme dont le cœur rata un battement. Le cannibale ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Will avait mûrit, il n'était plus la faible chose qu'il avait crée et façonné au fil des mois de thérapie et cela fit naître en lui des envies qu'il avait refoulé depuis longtemps. Son besoin de domination s'aiguisa et il était bien conscient que la tache serait encore plus rude maintenant que son ancien patient avait changé. Mais l'excitation qui envahissait son corps le consumait lentement; il fallait qu'il agisse. Vite. La bête en lui ne demandait qu'à être libérée dans un tourbillon de sauvagerie et de démence.

Will ne dit mot et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son ancien psychiatre; Lecter le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur lui faisant face avant que Graham ne puisse poser une main sur lui. Quelques morceaux de roches s'effritèrent au contact violent du jeune homme sur ces dernières. Hannibal se rapprocha de son visage, ses doigts enserrant toujours sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir la pomme d'Adam de sa proie mouvoir lentement quand Will déglutit avec difficulté. Cette violence érotique augmenta la tension sexuelle qui était déjà à son comble. Lecter insinua son visage dans le cou de Graham et le huma avec lenteur tandis que son vis-à-vis réprimait difficilement un frisson lorsqu'il sentit quelques mèches de cheveux effleurer sa jugulaire. Son corps brûlant contrastait avec la paroi glacée contre laquelle Hannibal le plaquait de plus en plus. Il pencha sa tête en arrière quand ce dernier serra un peu plus ses doigts autour de sa gorge, prenant soin de ne pas franchir la limite du supportable. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer du plaisir que cela lui procurait mais un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre quand Hannibal glissa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite. Un frisson incontrôlable parcouru son corps et du sang s'écoula de sa lèvre inférieure tant il y enfonçait ses dents.

Hannibal sourit à ce spectacle mais les deux hommes ne prononçaient toujours aucun mot. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était là : la dureté, la bestialité, laisser parler l'animal qui vivait en eux, cette bête insatiable assoiffée de violence.

Lecter desserra sa prise et vint plaquer sa main contre la paroi, à un demi centimètre du visage du jeune homme, démontrant sa domination certaine sur sa proie. Son regard insondable s'emplissait d'une noirceur démoniaque au fur et à mesure qu'il réduisait l'écart entre eux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et vint déposer sa langue à quelques millimètres du menton de Will puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, se délectant avec une avidité contrôlée, du sang fraîchement coulé.

Graham inspira lentement et profondément, il voulait gagner cette bataille, il ne craquerait pas. Quand Lecter se recula, Will saisit quelques mèches à l'arrière de sa nuque et tira en arrière. Hannibal gémit en souriant, faisant clairement comprendre à son vis-à-vis que ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Ils testaient tous les deux leurs limites, dans la pénombre et le risque de plus en plus grand de se faire prendre. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien gérer, ils s'étaient lancés dans quelque chose faisant appel à leurs instincts les plus primitifs et n'arrivaient plus à faire marche-arrière.

« _Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, Will..._ » chuchota le psychiatre. « _L'occasion de me tuer, de vos propres mains_ » Il finit sa phrase en se léchant la lèvre inférieure de manière provocante.

Will tenait toujours fermement sa tête en arrière et tira avec un peu plus de force. Les ongles de la main droite d'Hannibal s'enfoncèrent dans la roche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre pendant que sa main gauche vint agripper le haut de son bras. Il résistait à peine ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas s'écrouler mais ne voulait pas lutter plus que ça, testant la détermination du jeune homme.

« _Si je relâche la pression que j'exerce, qu'allez-vous faire Docteur Lecter ?_ »

Le susnommé déglutit difficilement et tenta d'articuler « _Je suis tout aussi curieux que vous de le savoir..._ » puis finit sa phrase en un grognement qui fit sourire son bourreau. Graham desserra très lentement ses doigts, les faisant glisser sur sa nuque puis sa jugulaire. La sensation qu'il ressentit au contact de la peau de son cou, humide mais frissonnant, le déstabilisa. Le docteur en profita pour se placer à pas moins de quinze centimètres de son visage, pliant légèrement son appui contre le paroi rocheuse. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Graham et son regard devint indescriptible, insondable. Il l'examinait, l'admirait, le dévorait littéralement. Will flancha et son corps vibra pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui lui fit pencher la tête en arrière. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 20 degrés ici, mais il transpirait. Ce changement corporel ne put échapper à l'animal en face de lui qui fixa une goutte de sueur qui descendait lentement dans le cou de Will. La réponse de ce dernier fut brève quand il sentit le souffle court d'Hannibal sur sa peau. Il le frappa d'une telle force que le cannibale recula en se tenant la bouche. Il cracha du sang et releva la tête en souriant. Will l'assaillit de coups jusqu'à le faire s'écrouler puis vint se placer sur lui. Lorsqu'Hannibal tenta de riposter, il saisit ses poignets et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée du psychopathe entre ses jambes, son sang circulant rapidement dans ses veines de la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses avant-bras. Et Hannibal le regardait toujours, se léchant ses lèvres ensanglantées, tentant de contrôler chaque réaction de son corps. Mais il tremblait, d'un désir frustré et insatiable. Son pouls constamment stable a 85 pulsations/minutes, rythmait sa respiration. Il sentait l'arrière de son crane mordre la poussière du sol humide. Ses omoplates s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son dos et le haut de son torse se bomber. Il replia ses deux jambes, foulant des centaines de gravillons sous ses chaussures salies et contracta ses muscles fessiers afin de relever son bassin et faire bouger Will de sa position. Tout son être trembla quand il sentit l'entre-jambe d'Hannibal appuyer sur ses fesses. Il relâcha ses poignets et Lecter profita de son moment de faiblesse pour se relever et par la même, coincer son patient dans un coin sombre non loin d'eux. Il plongea une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, au sommet de son crane, et plaqua sa tête contre le mur. Il releva un genou et vint frapper le ventre de sa proie une première fois. Will ne se défendait pas, il souriait et ses gémissements était mêlés de plaisir et de douleur. Hannibal le tenait pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule et quand il releva une deuxième fois son genou afin de lui asséner un autre coup il sentit l'entre-jambe de son ancien patient se durcir à ce contact. Il leva la tête, mêlant fierté et curiosité et vit Graham avaler sa salive en se mordant la lèvre. Le jeune homme avait du mal à tenir sa tête droite à cause de ses pertes d'équilibre dut à son choc crânien contre la paroi. Le psychiatre le soutint en glissant sa main droite dans sa nuque et tilta quand il sentit le sang qui lui coulait dans les mains. Il était entrain de lentement s'évanouir mais son corps traduisait son excitation de plus en plus visible à travers son jean. « _C'est ça que vous voulez... Will_ » Lecter finit son murmure au creux de son oreille et rapprocha son corps en prenant soin de laisser son genou entre les jambes de Graham. Il se délectait de la réaction du jeune homme qui appuya un peu plus son érection contre le bas de la cuisse du psychiatre tentant d'apaiser cette douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Son jean bien trop serré pour lui le faisait souffrir et son esprit était un tourbillon de sensations extrêmes. Hannibal continua le geste de Graham et avança sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que son genou touche le mur derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Will trembler au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Il sentait que ce dernier allait flancher à cause de la perte de sang au niveau de son crane et se rapprocha de sa nuque. L'excitation de l'ancien agent le tenait conscient et il continuait à faire pression sur son érection afin de la soulager. « _Will..._ » Le cannibale chuchota et lécha sa jugulaire. Il réitéra son geste quand il entendit ce dernier gémir sous ses agissements érotiques. Sa main tenait toujours sa nuque pendant que l'autre se glissa sous son T-shirt. Il passa deux doigts sur la cicatrice dont il était le responsable et enfonça ses dents à la base de son cou en un soupir de soulagement. Quand il prit conscience de l'excitation que cela provoquait il fit glisser sa bouche sur ses cervicales et remonta vers son oreille.

Hannibal perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui même et ses doigts, toujours sous le T-shirt de Will ,glissèrent sur la ceinture de ce dernier. Il voulait libérer son patient de cette contrainte vestimentaire et par la même profiter plus pleinement de son sexe tendu appuyé sur sa cuisse. Sensation enivrante et addictive partagée dans le sang et la violence de leurs actes.

« _WILL ! WILL JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA! »_

La voix de Jack Crawford résonna dans les catacombes. « _Hann-_ » Hannibal plaqua rapidement une main sur la bouche de Will qui finit par s'évanouir. Lecter le soutint et le déposa au sol. Cela déchirait son être mais il devait le laisser là, prenant le risque de ne jamais le revoir. Accroupit prés de son corps inconscient, il inspira profondément, ferma les paupières et les rouvrit. Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et vinrent glisser le long de ses joues pour finir leur chute sur le sol poussiéreux. « _Au revoir Will_ »

Quand Graham se réveilla à l'hôpital, il vit Jack assit à son chevet. L'agent se leva et vint près de lui. « _Jack... Qu'est-ce-que ? Hannibal est..._ » « _Hannibal est toujours en fuite. Vous l'aviez Will, vous étiez avec lui dans ces catacombes, vous le teniez. Il vous a fait ça, il a faillit vous tuer, encore une fois... mais je vais finir par croire que vous en éprouver du plaisir._ » C'était exactement ça. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans ces tunnels était indescriptible et cette sensation lui manquait maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était entrain de devenir, de ce qu'il y avait en lui.

« _Pourquoi Will... Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce-que j'ai 50 nuances de folies dans mon esprit_ »*

* * *

" _I am in love with a criminal... And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_ "  Britney Spears \- **Criminal**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lu! Mes Fannibals :)**


End file.
